


Stakes

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Intergalactic blow jobs, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, kylo ren is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loser gives the winner a show of oral skills.” Kylo had laughed at the pretentious choice of words but agreed to play nonetheless, to the giddiness of his almost-rival.</p><p>Hux had lost spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakes

“General, may I speak to you privately? It's in regards to an urgent matter.”

The General had looked slightly put out, but dismissed the officer he'd been conversing with just the same, knowing that even if it was not a matter of great importance, which it most likely was not, Ren would not give him or his staff a moment's peace until he'd been heard. Hux sidled up to him now, keeping pace with him as he ambled down the nearest corridor. He did not speak audibly, but Hux heard him just the same.

_'I think I'd like to cash in on that prize now.'_

Kylo smiled languidly beneath his mask as one of the General's eyebrows quirked upward at him in warning and annoyance. _'Not now, Ren! You are positively and utterly ridiculous, did you know that?'_

_'It's too late for 'not now'. You named the terms yourself. You also failed to specify particular conditions, so I'm taking the liberty.'_

The entire situation was absurd in itself, and Kylo found himself enjoying the rare chance to be amused. He still would have been, even if it had not worked out so gloriously in his favor. It had been late and Hux, in an unusually agreeable mood, had perhaps had one too many servings of whiskey and challenged Kylo to a game of holochess, and in his liquor-induced cocksure state, named a most unusual prize: “Loser gives the winner a show of oral skills.” Kylo had laughed at the pretentious choice of words but agreed to play nonetheless, to the giddiness of his almost-rival.

Hux had lost spectacularly.

Feigning gentlemanly sportsmanship, Kylo had not protested when the General had sourly exited the room, muttering something about a raincheck, knowing just such an opportunity as this would arise; he did so enjoy interrupting Hux at the most inconvenient and embarrassing times. They walked in prickly silence down the corridor now, empty and quiet except for the shadows that the two of them alone cast and the dull thud of their boots on the floor as they went, Kylo smug with glee and Hux silently fuming.

“I hope your plans for this base aren't half as sloppy and careless as the ones you make on your personal time,” Kylo quipped, stopping to open a door almost at the very end of the hall. He unceremoniously placed a hand between Hux's shoulders, shoving him into the small conference room beyond and closing and locking the door behind them both. “It would be humiliating to have such a clever scheme blow up in your face.” Hux had stumbled slightly at his rough gesture and was red-faced now as he turned to face him, his eyes a mix of fury and resignation.

“I'm not an entirely selfish man, General, so I'll give you some license here. Shall I stand? Sit? Lie on the floor? Or perhaps you can lie on that table while I – ”

“Do whatever the hell you want, just take that _stupid_ thing off,” he hissed, nodding at Kylo's face. “It'll be bad enough with your dick down my throat without having to look up and see that staring back at me.”

The masked face tilted sideways, much like a curious dog that had just heard the promise of his favorite treat; it would have been almost funny had it not been so disturbing. Without further hesitation, he reached up and rid himself of the offending apparatus. Hux grimaced; the smug face was preferable to the emotionless blankness of before, but only just. The helmet was placed on the table absentmindedly, and for some reason, the gloves as well, and Ren approached him now with slow, deliberate steps, his eyes seeming to appraise the man before him, paying particular attention to his mouth. He enjoyed the look of apprehension on Hux's face as he placed a hand on either of his cheeks, his thumbs brushing carelessly and firmly over his lips. “Has anyone ever told you that these are perfect?” he purred, his eyes still fixated on them. For one horrible moment Hux feared Ren was about to kiss him, and instinctively jerked away with a scowl.

“Stop it!” he snapped. “I'll admit I've gotten myself into this, but there's no need for your theatrics on top of it. You either want this for what it is or you don't.”

“Fine,” was Ren's flat reply as he forced the curious, absurdly smitten look from his face, replacing it with one that was much colder and less kind, and placed his hands atop Hux's shoulders. “Down.”

Hux obliged, his face showing no small amount of defiance, which turned to slight frustration as he fumbled a bit with Ren's bulky coverings, drawing back hastily when his hand brushed the weapon that hung at his side. “That's going to have to go, too,” he said curtly, hoping he did not look as skittish as he felt; he could admire the saber for what it was and what it was capable of, but was not keen on the idea of having it quite so close to his head. Kylo merely laughed softly, clearly amused, but removed it just the same, placing it on the table with his headgear and gloves. Hux finally managed to work open the fastenings of Ren's pants and couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes when he discovered that he already stood erect. _Typical Ren_ , he thought. It quickly became clear why Ren had wanted bare hands; as soon as Hux had so much as touched Ren's hardening member, he felt his hat lifted from his head and it, too, was tossed carelessly on the table, replaced with long, nimble fingers combing through his hair, stroking his face with a touch that was almost akin to that of a lover. Hux once more flushed a brilliant hue of red, his upper lip curling into a sneer as he exhaled shakily and tentatively ran his tongue from base to tip of Ren's quivering arousal.

“If you truly find this so disgusting, we can stop.” Ren had attempted to deadpan his statement, but the last word had come out a whisper, his eyes squeezing shut at the contact.

“It's not the activity that's disgusting so much that it's _you_ , we both know that.” Despite his words, Hux took the head of Ren's cock in his lips and gently tongued the slit.

Kylo allowed himself the quietest of moans, little more than an exhalation of breath. “Yes, I can see how much I _disgust_ you, it's quite obvious. I disgust you so much that you were desperate for me, of all the people on this base you could have chosen from, to be the one on my knees with your pampered little prick in my mouth.”

“Enough!” he growled, pulling off of him with an obscene smack. “I said none of your theatrics, none of your drama. I'm more than willing to follow through on my word, but can we just get this over with, please?”

Ren's fingers tightened painfully in his hair and he stared down at him with knitted brows for just a moment, his expression unfathomable. “Have it your way.”

“ _Thank you_ ” was the painfully sarcastic reply, and then neither of them spoke for a while, Kylo having traded in coherent speech for noises of a baser nature, and Hux wholly unable to produce words with his mouth full of Kylo.

Kylo almost regretted the entire ordeal for the plain and simple reason that he was not likely to experience it again; the General was, perhaps, not so surprisingly, _good_ at what he was doing. Exceptionally good, in fact, to the point where Kylo was unsure if he was putting on an act to force him to climax faster and end the entire debacle, or if he truly enjoyed this; the way his face seemed to have melted from that characteristic sneer into one of contentment so quickly certainly implied as much, and those wonderful lips seemed to be made to do just this as they slid up and down his considerable length with such ease, grace, even.

Hux had to smile to himself, pleased with the way Ren's heavy panting was quickly becoming almost a desperate whimper, and he brought a hand up to the base of that enormous arousal to match the steady tempo of his mouth, and for a few ridiculous moments he allowed himself to enjoy the mess he'd gotten himself trapped in, when suddenly his self-satisfaction was interrupted by the sound of Ren pathetically trying to form speech again.

“Y – you're. _Oh_. You're beau – ”

 _'Don't. Ren. Just don't.'_ It would seem the time had finally come during which Hux was grateful for Ren's odd telepathic abilities. He placed his free hand firmly over Ren's right wrist, as both of his big hands still pawed at Hux's face and hair. The touch in itself was startlingly intimate, yet he needed him to understand. _'I don't care what you have to do to stop yourself doing that, but figure it out quickly before this gets out of hand.'_ He chanced a glance upward and found Ren staring at him, face contorted in ecstasy as he nodded in understanding, his dreamy expression giving way to one somewhat more sinister, one that seemed much more fitting to the idea of what one would expect to have found behind that macabre disguise. Hux moaned appreciatively as the surprisingly delicate, if overlarge hands tightened their grasp on his face and Ren forced him to take in more of his cock, rutting into him with barely-restrained vigor.

“Better?” he asked through gritted teeth, his tone slightly mocking.

Hux pulled away for a moment and smiled tauntingly, lips glossy with spit and precum. “Much. This is one instance where I actually prefer it if you act like a randy adolescent with no self-control.” He barely glimpsed the silent snarl on Ren's face, nor was he able to prepare himself for the violent way handfuls of his hair were gathered up and he was forced to take him in almost to the hilt, just coming short of failing to repress a retch as he grabbed the bigger man's hips for support.

“You like this,” Kylo growled through ragged breaths, jerking Hux's head erratically up and down, sensing how he was steadily overcome with slight panic and glee at the same time and reveling in it, and grinned selfishly as he pushed in impossibly further, hand firmly on the back of his head, fingers tangled in the now-disheveled copper locks. Hux pulled away frantically, unsuccessful this time in his attempts to repress his gag reflex, shoving Kylo's hips away from him as best he could manage and coughing violently, a thin rope of saliva connecting them both. Kylo smiled down at him, gloating. “You want so badly to tell me to get out of your head, don't you?” He stroked his hand soothingly over the red hair. “A bit ironic, don't you think?” he cooed.

“You're an idiot, Ren,” Hux gasped, reaching up to wipe his mouth and brush the tears from his eyes.”

“Mmhm,” was Kylo's only response as he pushed his aching arousal between the General's pretty lips once more,rolling against him now with a gentle, but hurried rhythm. “And yet you're the one who challenged me to a game I've been familiar with since I was a child, with amusingly humiliating stakes. I think deep down,” he thrust in a bit harder, one hand still resting on the back of Hux's head, “you knew there was a good chance it would turn out like this. You _hoped_ for it.”

Hux could only moan and growl around Ren's dick in response, and the sensation was enough to push Kylo to the edge, his breath uncontrollably ragged now and his movements choppy and inelegant as he bit down on his bottom lip. He gave an oddly high-pitched, strangled cry as his hips slowed and he pulled Hux down against him one final time, a far as he could manage, hands going slack as his release washed over him and he spent himself into the reluctantly willing throat. After a moment, he wound his fingers into a few hanks of that bright hair, drawing the General off of him, the only evidence of what had just happened being the way his face glistened with sweat and tears, and the swollen state of his lips, somehow even more comely in this state.

“So neat and efficient, as always.” He had probably meant to be mocking, but the admiration in his tone came through nonetheless. He tucked himself back into his pants, watching Hux remain on his knees for a few moments, catching his breath and wiping the remaining traces of slobber and precum from his face before getting back to his feet. The awkward way he rose did not go unnoticed by Kylo, who grinned slyly even as he retrieved Hux's hat from the table where he had carelessly discarded it. If Hux was even the slightest bit unnerved by what followed, he remained defiantly stoic; holding the hat delicately between his teeth, Kylo began smoothing the red hair back into place as best he could, replacing the cap when he was satisfied with his work and tucking away any stray hairs that still remained out of place.

“This was quite enjoyable, General. You're a very talented man.”

“Thank you,” he answered dryly, deliberately meeting Ren's gaze.

Kylo smiled, amused, shaking his head. “No, thank _you_. Wait, don't go,” he added when Hux had turned his back on him.

Hux turned his head back towards Ren even as his hand was stretched towards the door. “We're finished here, Ren. I never agreed to listen to you monologue or give me constructive criticism. Ren, stop!” Kylo had grabbed him by the arm, forcing him back towards the conference table and even going so far in his insolence as to lift him up onto it so that he sat on the edge. “The _hell_ do you think you're doing – ” he went silent as Kylo had pushed away the folds of fabric that covered his crotch, smiling knowingly at the way his pants were tented.

“What?” He asked mischievously. “You didn't think I'd leave you like this, did you? Besides, it's only fair, considering.” He leaned in close to Hux's ear, whispering. “I cheated.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a day late to this party, but real life interrupts. Happy Kylux Positivity Week!


End file.
